


italic matters (of the heart)

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: There's two things you need to know:a) I'm The Doctorb) I need your help





	

_Hey you. Yeah, you on the other side of the screen, can you read this? Can you - wait a second, let me just see if I can sonic that bit right here -_

Ah, much better. Never liked the italics. Why do you need your letters to be tilted? Makes it look like the writing got scared.

Anyway. Clara's just popped out to get some tea from the shop around the corner (no matter where or when we go in the universe, she swears by their Earl Grey) - so I thought I'd check in on you while she's out.

I've been seeing you around; you've been following our adventures. Victorian London, the Scovox Blitzer in Coal Hill, the Mummy on the Orient Express (oh, that one was amazing, don't you think?) - you were there with us, always the silent observer. And I'm sure you've noticed us - Clara and me - growing closer over those past months.

Well, there's something I have to ask you. I've gone through all the cards Clara gave me but I can't find anything for this sort of situation. So I _really_ need your help on this one. See, I'll even go _italic_ for emphasis.

The thing is, I haven't known Clara for too long. Considering my age it's been barely more than the blink of an eye since we met. But trust me, Clara Oswald doesn't need much time (or effort) to make herself the most important person in your life.

And I want to tell her exactly that. I want to tell her I admire her strength and courage and kindness. I want to tell her how I... how I _love her_ for never letting me get away with anything, for challenging me to be my very best and making me the man - making me the _Doctor_ \- I am now.

But this regeneration really is rubbish at expressing itself. I keep scaring people off and I honestly can't bear the thought of driving Clara away by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. So I need to be sure this isn't a mistake. I need to be absolutely certain.

So this is where you come in.

What do you think? _Should I tell her?_


End file.
